


Worth Enough to Stand

by BlueMoonHound



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Culling, F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mentions of medication, Multi, Polyamory, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, and all the related characters, canon disability, johndavekat is also mentioned, mostly comfort, past pale nonconsent, polyamory in one quadrant, talking about bad history
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-17
Updated: 2017-06-17
Packaged: 2018-11-15 08:34:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11227263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueMoonHound/pseuds/BlueMoonHound
Summary: “You asthed if shes my culler. What kinna qustion is that?”





	Worth Enough to Stand

**Author's Note:**

> there's not enough sfw kanmitula floating around, there certainly isn't enough from povs other than Kankri's (though i admittedly did make the first half of this kankri's pov) and there's also not enough of it just in general. Hope you enjoy!!

“Is she your culler?”

“H-wat.”

“Your relationship with Latula. I want to make sure it is consentual.”

“You asthed if shes my culler. What kinna qustion is that?”

You sigh, leaning on one hand. Mituna brushes some hair out of his eyes (which are still dull, even though you're free from the game and free from the bubbles, you're not sure you will ever understand him or his choices –) and narrows them at you, like he's trying very hard to figure you out.

“I don't know. You're… disabled, I...”

“Since when have you cared about me? You dont think I _can_ – can – consent. You...” he trails off.

“I know you can consent. You're sitting here talking to me like a normal member of trollkind.” You rest your hand on your fingers. “I have been… quite stupid in the past.”

“Tulips fine. Unlike som people, she gives a shit about me.” He spasms, clenching his fists. “mfine.”

“You sure?”

“Why do you care anyway?”

You stare at your lap, a weight settling in the back of your mind. Get ahold of yourself, Kankri. “I spent.. a lot of time in the dream bubbles trying to prove I didn't need a culler. I may have justified this with the thought that others need one more… I'm aware that was an erroneous thought that led to inexcuseable actions.” You look back at Mituna. “You're a lot more stable now, anyway. Is that because of resurrection, or...”

“Psii – other me, eheh, hes helping me a bit and im, taking pills that help and stuff like that.” He grins. “That maketh sense. Like. You were culled be- beore the game right?”

Icy cold trepedation settles in your gut like a poisonous worm. “Yes, but I would prefer not to discuss that.”

“Have you ever?”

“No...”

“You thould. Jus. Not nece-sly in a moirel way. Like. No touch just talk. Maybe. That is why you avoid porm? Right? Cauth shes all pale on you. Wants to touch you.”

You laugh.

“The last thing I would have expected from you is a comfortably polite pale flirt, Mituna.”

He grins again, a little gray tongue peeking out from between his pearly white teeth, the scars around his eyes crinkling.

“I stry.”

You nod, the warm glow from laughing starting to fade. The two of you sit in silence for a while. A kid rolls down the street on their bike, someone mows a lawn, and the shade of the tree the two of you are sitting under shifts a few inches to the left.

“you hae a crush on her.”

“Whom?”

“Tulip.”

You clench your jaw. “Why do you say that?”  
“Kanny its obvus to everyn but you. Like. Acours you do.”

You sigh. “Yes, probably...”

“Why dont you talk to her about it?”

You blink, and stare at him for a full two minutes before stating the obvious. “you are aware that she has a matesprit.”

Mituna giggles. “Heheheheh yeah I kno and thats why im talkin to ya about it, Kanny youre so funny.”

“I'm afraid I do not understand.”

“theres this thing humns do like, you know John and Dave and Karkit are all dating right? Where tey jus dont giv a fuck about quads. They just do it.” He waves his hands around, jerking a knee up and down. “N theyre happy n stuf.”

“Are you propositioning me for some sort of human style redrom conglomerate?”

“Dunno half the words ya just said, Kanny.”

“Are you suggesting that I should ask Latula out. In the same quadrant you already share with her.”

“Yeh.”

“And you're… okay with that?”

“Thfuck, Kanny, I brougth it up!!”

The little ball of fear comes back without any warning or reason and you lean forward on your knees again. You lean all the way down and put your head on your knees and wrap your arms around them and stare at Mituna from the side. His eye twitches and he frowns at you like he's a little concerned. You turn away.

“Kanny?"

You don't answer. You open your mouth to answer, but you can't get words to come out. Effective. Terrible. You haven't gone mute since the game, what happened?

“Kanny can I touthc you? Are you okay?”

Something small and cruel explodes in you and you shake, hiccup, bury your face in your knees because no, no no no no, but you still can't talk and Mituna – he just asked, _asked_ , you don't think you've ever been given the option to say yes or no to being touched, and you really just cannot deal with this anymore.

“Thist fuck kk, fuck fuck fuck I can't-- fuck fuck fuck – Should I – fuck you dont – of course you dont hav a morial fuck Kankri im sorry--”

You take deep breaths. Your head is spinning a little but no, everything's okay, everything's fine, _no one's ever asked before touching you they just do it_ , Mituna was the last person you'd expect to have that kind of courtesy but here you are --

You force yourself to sit up, still clinging to youself like you're afraid you're going to fall apart, and turn to look at him.

“Should I-- can I call Tulip or Kerloss I-- you're more comfy around Tula right?”

You nod. “Latula.” Deep breaths. “Thank you.”

He stops typing on his phone and looks at you, _looks_ at you with big bichrome eyes. “Wh-why?”

You tremble. “You- _asked_ me. Asked me if you could touch me.”

Mituna blinks at you, silent, and you swear an hour passes before he goes back to finding Latula's contact in his phone, though it probably couldn't have been more than half a minute.

“Tulip?”

You can hear her voice, but not what she's saying. It's crackly, but soothing anyway.

“Can you come here?”

“The park. The uh. You know. Th side. With the. Tree.”

“Yeh, KK's here.”

“Kankri. Thorry. Thoopid shared nicknames.”

“Eheheheh, see u then.”

He clicks off his phone and recaptchalouges it.

You make a snap decision. “You may.”

“h-wat?”

“You may touch me.”

“Oh-oh, alright.”

He scootches a little closer and wraps an arm around your shoulders. You relax into his grip with a sigh. It's okay. This is okay. He buzzes just under the skin and his ear is tickling your face. He's cooler than you, but still warm.

“Thank you,” you mumble again.

 

* * *

 

 

Tuna sounded worried. He didn't sound hurt, though, and you couldn't hear anyone screaming or crying. Despite his enthusiasm, you _know_ Mituna. You know what he sounds like. You know when he's worried.

He was worried.

You grab your skateboard, captchalouge your phone, and lock the door behind you before doing a sick flip down the (rather annoying) front steps and zooming into the street. You know he sounds worried, you know he's at the park, you know he's probably not hurt, and you know he's hanging out with Kankri Insufferable Vantas. You grin and give your neighbors fingerguns as you pass as if nothing is wrong because they don't need to think anything's wrong and, also, maybe nothing is wrong.

You deftly avoid curbs with the lean of your (admittedly, hot) hips and turn into the park, pushing off a little because there's a bit of a hill working against you. You spot your boyf in the distance, leaning against the tree like he said he would be. He's…

He's got an arm around Kankri, who's settled against him and looking more calm and comfortable than you swear you have ever seen him. Except… he looks like he's been crying. Okay, this makes sense. Something happened with Kanny. That would explain why Tuna called you.

“Hey dudes, what's the haps?” you slide off your skateboard and grab it with a gloved hand, tucking it under your arm. You put your other hand on your hip and lean into it.

“Tula!!” Tuna leaps up, throwing himself around you. You swing him in a circle.

“Hey dude,” you say. “What went down?”

“KK needth moral sport. And maybe has a question?” Tuna peers over his shoulder at Kankri, who glances at him, then you, and then lowers his gaze to the ground. It's going to take you a while to get used to his bright red irises. They're wild.

You sit down cross-legged in the grass, tugging Mituna with you. “Alright, dude, what's your deal then?”

Kankri picks at a hangnail and takes a deep breath – you brace yourself for a rant, though you're pretty sure he doesn't do that so much as he used to – and he closes his mouth again, exhaling out of his nose. Well then. You frown, leaning on a hand. Mituna picks pine needles off your ass absentmindedly.

When Kankri tries again, he manages to speak. “I, uh. How does your relationship work?”

“We love each other?” you say.

“And we kiss in lamrat!” Mituna yells, bouncing. You peck him on the cheek.

“Lamrat?” Kankri asks.

“Walmart.”

He laughs. “Goodness.”

“You had a question?” Mituna leans into the crook of your arm, and you run your fingers through his hair. He tries to bite them.

“Oh, yes, uh, I did, um--” He blushes rusty red, looking anywhere but the two of you.

“COME ON DOOD JUTHT ASK HER!!”

“Yes well uh, Mituna did spring a complicated matter on me this afternoon, and of course I am aware that you are matesprits, but, I happen to – uh--”

“Are you asking me out, bro?” you giggle.

His entire face is red.

“Oh my god you are! Tuna, you convinced him and you didn't tell me?”

“Best thingth are suprises, tulababe.”

“Yeah sure, noisyboy, why not. Break the rulez with style.”

“oh my goooooddd...” Kankri buries his face in his hands.

“Tuna you still got that spare board? Let's teach this boy to skate with the best of us.”

“HECK YES!!”

“O-Oh! Okay.”

The two of you bounce to your feet. You offer Kankri a hand. He stares at it, but then takes hold and lets you hoist him up with your firm grip.

He falls off a lot before he finally figures out how to roll down the street. Mituna claps.

 


End file.
